Love for a Lifetime
by Eirien-herves vuin
Summary: Wendy is viciously attacked and Hodges comes to the rescue. Can the two confront their growing attraction to find a love to last a lifetime? Wedges


***Thanks for stopping to read this fanfic! I love this pairing because they are so totally opposite it seems likely that the relationship would work out wonderfully. Plus...there's something about David...I can't put my finger on it...he's just cute! If you read, please consider leaving feedback, it only takes a moment, and it makes the author's day!!!! :) Thanks!**

_**Love for a Lifetime**_

_**Part one: Wendy**_

The shift was over, the nightmare ended for now. Exhaustion had been reached more than 12 hours ago, now her body and emotions were running on caffeine and adrenaline alone. Double shifts were horrendous enough by themselves, let alone added to the case they had finally cracked. A serial murderer with as many as 69 bodies to his credit in over twenty states…thank god they had finally caught him.

The morning air felt thick with the impending storm. Violent weather was forecast for the better part of the day after weeks of unending heat and humidity, the latter almost unheard of in the desert community of Las Vegas. Lightning flashed in the distance and she found herself counting the seconds before hearing the echoing of rolling thunder. Electrical storms invigorated her, she loved their raw power. With her focus on the beauty of nature she nearly failed to hear the soft step and rustle of clothing behind her.

Before she could react a fist slammed into the side of her face, stunning her with its impact. She fell, striking the ground first with her hands in a vain attempt to catch herself. Pain shot through her arms and she heard a vague crack as a bone broke with the force of her decent. Fists and boots and a hard metal object connected with soft tissue as they rained down punishment for a crime she never committed. Instinctively, she curled into a ball to attempt to protect her vital organs from further damage. Her attacker continued the assault, paying special homage to her kidneys and other vulnerable places. She endured the pain, trying to cry out for help, _my god…where is everybody?_ As suddenly as the attack began, it ended.

She was somewhere between a faint and consciousness when she heard a familiar voice shout her name. _Who is that? I know that voice, can I trust that it?_ She coughed once feeling something wet gush out of her mouth, then darkness came and she welcomed it with open arms.

_**Part Two: David**_

He watched her leave, longing in his eyes that he never allowed anyone to see; least of all her. _Lord but she was beautiful_. Even exhausted, pumped on caffeine and sugar, she was a treat for the eyes. Once upon a time he thought of her only as a potential bed partner, a one night stand – just to get in out of his system. But after 2 years of working side by side he grew to appreciate her wit, charm, and snarky sense of humor that was so much like his own. He fell in love…dammit. Yeah, he…David "I don't give a damn about anyone" Hodges, fell head over heels for a woman who won't give him the time of day. It was his own fault; he had treated her very badly in the beginning. He'd criticized her at every turn, humiliated her in front of others, even made her feel like a piece of meat by blatantly staring at her breasts.

He sighed as he shut his locker door and prepared to exit the building. He had parked on the same side as Wendy and over the following years had thanked the Lord that he had chosen that particular spot. On his way to his car he thought he heard the echo of running feet. The wind was beginning to rise as the storm grew nearer the city. He looked up in time to see a shadow form on the exit ramp. _Why would someone be running around in the parking garage? _

"Hello is anyone there?" he called. "Do you need help with your car?" He walked a little way toward the ramp. He thought he heard ragged breathing and a moan. "Hello…hellllloooo."

A flash of white drew his attention in between an automobile and the concrete wall. "Are you alright? Do you need help?" The figure moved slightly and a louder groan issued forth. He walked briskly over to assess the situation. Upon closer inspection he recognized the shirt and skirt the person was wearing.

"Oh my god, Wendy! What are you doing down here? Are you alright?" Leaning down he pulled his penlight out and began taking stock of her injuries. What he saw nearly made him retch. She was covered in blood from head to knees. Her face was nearly unrecognizable, what with the swelling and bruising that were becoming rapidly apparent. Her right arm was bent at a hideous angle and the bone was protruding out of the skin. As he reached for his cell to call 911; she opened her mouth as if to speak, coughed once, then a gush of blood poured forth.

_**Part Three: Wendy**_

She awoke to gentle soft snores and ambient nighttime sounds of hospital staff doing their rounds. Eyes wide she looked around and took stock of where she was and how she felt. Her gaze fell upon the man sleeping next to her. _Hodges? David? I must be dreaming, hallucinating…or…dead._

_Wait a minute...didn't he say that one time? Who was it... ahh...Greg... asked him if he'd consider going out with me…and he said…he said…I would have to be dead first, so he wouldn't have to 'put up' with my 'babbling'._

God, the pain of that memory ripped a new hole into her heart. Furious with herself she blinked back tears, and sniffed. He heard the small sound and instantly awoke. Their eyes collided and held fast. He saw the pain in her misty orbs and misinterpreted it. "You're awake, thank god. Are you in pain? I can call a nurse…"

She shook her head. "Where…where…am I?"

"Desert Palm Memorial." He answered.

"How…how long?"

"Two weeks." His answers were terse and to the point.

"What…happened?" her memory was fuzzy at best.

He looked incredulous. "You don't remember?" He marveled when she shook her head. "Grissom won't like that. Leads have been few and far between, he's been waiting for you to wake up in hopes you can help us out. Apparently you were attacked in the parking garage. You were severely beaten and left for dead. When you were found you had already begun to bleed internally. Fortunately we've got a terrific surgical staff had to remove your spleen and one of your kidneys; both were too badly damaged to be repaired. You have three broken ribs, a compound fracture to your right arm, an impressive concussion and a severely sprained ankle."

She blinked owlishly at him. "I-i-ss…that a-a-ll?" she asked. _My god, I should be worm food by now..._

He gave her his patented sideways grin. "Yeah, that's all. You are one lucky lady, if I hadn't been found when I did…well, we'd be gearing ourselves up for another funeral, and that would've _really_ pissed me off." Upon saying these words he gently lifted her uninjured hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to its back and palm. Blue eyes met brown in an intense moment.

_**Part Four: David**_

He kept constant vigil at her side as she lay comatose on the hospital bed. Fear nearly swallowed him whole, god; if she were to die without knowing how he felt…he'd never forgiven himself the careless words he'd spoken while she was listening. It was all part of shielding himself from the pain of making yourself vulnerable to rejection from the one you love. Now he was tormented by an altogether different reality. The thought of her not being there at all filled him with a terror like no other. He realized that over the years he'd come to depend on her for company, companionship, and friendship at work.

Now, he realized, he was ready to see if they could develop that relationship further into their personal lives. He could imagine with brilliant clarity; she in his bed, arms embracing his torso, legs entwined with his. Their bodies flush with arousal, lips locked together…teeth lightly nipping, tongues dancing, fingers dancing lightly over sweat glistened skin with one purpose only…to bring the utmost pleasure to the other. He could almost feel how soft her body would be, how luscious she would taste…how tight her grip around his arousal she would clamp when she came, shattering around him in a thousand pieces.

Involuntarily he let out a low moan in his sleep. The next thing he knew he felt a movement from the bed. Instantly awake, his head jerked up and their eyes collided. He saw her wince in pain and asked if she wanted him to get the nurse. She shook her head and asked him why. Why she was there, why she was hurt, what had happened? He was confused, didn't she remember? Heaven knows he'd never forget the sight of her bleeding in the parking garage.

He told her what he knew in the most basic of terms. What he didn't tell her is how he wanted to pummel the son-of-a-bitch that did this to her to within an inch of his life. He was shocked at the amount of primitive rage this petite woman conjured in him; she who was such a spit-fire, and could well take care of herself under most circumstances. _He_ wanted to take care of her for a change. _He_ wanted to ride in on the white horse and rescue the damsel in distress from the dragon's lair. He saw the shock steal over her face as she'd assimilated her injuries, and he'd silently cursed himself for his clinical nature. He drew a deep breath and attempted to prepare himself for the probability of rejection, but dammit, she needed comfort, and he needed the assurance of her soft, silken skin.

He tenderly drew her uninjured hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back, relishing the feel of her silky skin against his mouth. Her eyes were locked on his neither condemning nor welcoming but…waiting. Slowly he turned her hand over and pressed a more passionate kiss into her palm, lightly grazing his teeth across fragrant flesh, blue eyes locked tightly with brown.

_**Part Five: Wendy**_

"What…um…what are you doing?" she asked hesitantly. He kept a hold of her hand, and decided to answer honestly.

"I'm…trying to show you… tell you...how I feel about you."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I know how you feel; I overheard you talking to Greg in the break room. I got the picture, believe me." She looked away from him and down at her hands. _Oh, god Wendy, please don't cry in front of him. Grant me some dignity…please?_

"When was I…oohhh, shit." The curse was soft but heart felt as he immediately pictured the scenario to which she was referring. He reached out and gently cupped her cheek to turn her head. "Wends, I was scared…so scared of my feelings for you. My track record is, well, it's awful quite frankly and I was afraid of being hurt again. I had no idea you had any feelings toward me, you always brushed me off, even though my tongue would practically fall out of my mouth when you'd walk in the room."

As he talked his hand lightly caressed her cheek, her hair and down her good arm, all the while creating havoc with her nervous system. The look in his eyes, both fierce and tender, had her heart skipping a beat.

"Oh, god David, I'm so sorry I treated you badly! I had just come out of a messy relationship and I thought... I just didn't want another self-righteous, stuck-up, know-it-all breathing down my neck." She touched his face when she saw the look of hurt consternation on it.

"No, no. I quickly saw a whole other side to you. That's why I tried my clumsy hand at seduction." Here she dropped her eyes and hand. "I'm not very good at it. I don't have the experience other women do." Shame was in her voice and countenance. "We make quite a pair you and I...I wonder where we could've been had we just sat down and talked..." her voice quavered and gave out.

"No, love…don't." he urged her to look at him again. He saw surprise at the endearment. His voice was soft, his eyes sincere as they gazed deeply into hers."You are my love you know, I want no other." As he watched a tear leaked out of her eye and streaked down her face, followed by another until she was quietly sobbing in his arms.

"I love you too." The words were said against his neck with a kiss that made his whole body tremble. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, with baited breath their lips joined at last in a passionate embrace that shone a light through the forces of darkness.

Most of the night was spent doing just what Wendy wanted...talking and loving.

_**Epilogue: David and Wendy**_

"I'm proud to introduce Mr. and Mrs. David Hodges!" The pastor beamed as the CSI team roared its approval when David drew Wendy into his loving, passionate embrace. She was pink with laughter and love when he released her, her eyes shining up at him; _yeah I am one lucky bastard!_

As he watched his friends enjoy the reception he thought of the past year and a half, all the trials and joys. They'd caught the S.O.B. that had attacked Wendy,he was just some street punk who was going through a gang initiation. Riley snuck him into interrogation and let him have five minutes alone with the bastard. She had to confess a new appreciation for the 'nerdy' tech. After watching him inflict massive amounts of pain while leaving absolutely no visible marks was genius! The perp tried to cry police brutality, but without a mark on him, or a witness to coroborate...suffice it to say it went nowhere.

The Under Sheriff was arrested and tried for the murder of Warrick Brown, and received the death penalty. Grissom left and met up with Sara in Ecuador. Detective James Brass wooed and wed Catherine, here David shook his head grinning, those two certainly made an interesting pair! Currently they were dancing to '**It's your Love**' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. If their bodies got any closer he'd need a crow bar to pry them apart.

His eye caught his wife's as she danced with Nick. She winked at him. No worries there. He grinned back at her, eyes dancing with happiness. Nick was also happily married...to Mandy. He saw her talking to Greg and Archie. She looked radiant now that she was past her first trimester and feeling well again. He couldn't wait until he and Wendy announced their joyous news. She didn't want to jinx it. So much could happen this early. He let her have this time of nerves and superstition, but soon…soon they would let everyone know that they would be the proud parents of twins! His eyes, like magnets were drawn back to her. She laughed as Nick dipped her gently and pulled her back up to finish the dance with a grand flourish.

He stalked up behind her and said, "Pardon me madam, would you care to have this next one with your husband?"

"I'd be honored, my love." Her eyes sparkled like a hundred candles in the night. As they moved to Celine Dion's classic 'My Heart will go On', Wendy's lovely contralto voice sang the words:

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone**_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_**Epilogue 2: Family**_

David woke suddenly and without warning when a crash of thunder broke over the house. He reached next to him only to discover cool, empty sheets.

"Wendy, sweetheart?" he made his way into the twins room to check if the storm woke them up. Allison and Amanda were sleeping soundly, their sturdy four year old bodies curled tightly under the covers, breath steady. He kissed their cheeks and ran a loving hand through their dark brown curls.

Slowly he made his way downstairs, tracking her down in the den. She was curled into a tight ball in the corner of their overstuffed sofa.

"Wends…darling, talk to me." He sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her head. She looked up then, launching herself into his arms, trying to get as close as possible when another resounding clash of thunder literally shook the house.

Her teeth chattered and her body shook with fear as she said, "S-s-s-torm…w-w-woke…me u-u-p. Reminded m-m-ee of that night." He wrapped his arms tightly around her whispering soothing words into her ear and kissing her.

"Come on sweetie; let's go back to bed so I can hold you better." David pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist as she cringed when another roar of thunder burst over the house. By the time they got up to their room he could practically see the tension rolling off her in waves. _All right, time for plan B. _He pulled off her sleep shirt and bundled her under the covers. After removing his sleep pants he joined her, pulling her naked flesh flush with his. At first his hands simply ran soothing strokes up and down her back and sides. She sighed and he felt her relax, her muscles going limp as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent.

When he kissed her softly again he felt her begin to respond. His hands wandered a loving and well-known path to seduction, stopping at all the highlights of her body. He touched her breasts and got a breathy moan, his fingers lightly grazing nipples that pebbled beneath practiced digits. After worshiping her mouth with his he moved lower to take a plump mound in his heated warmth and suckled gently and rhythmically, then turned it up a notch…just how she liked it. His free hand stroked her belly; it still amazed him that she had carried their children in her tiny body. She grasped his head, pulling him closer to her breast, _as if I'd want to stop, _and her hips began to arch ever so slightly.

He circled his fingers ever so slowly down toward her heat. Down where she needed him most. He lightly grazed her dewy folds and she gasped and went still. He released her breasts and began to nibble his way down her torso.

"Oh…god…_David"_ her voice was a hoarse whisper of desire and need.

_You got it, love. _He aimed to please, especially the woman who held the key to his heart. His blue eyes shone with love as he made his way to the nubbin already swollen with need. A few practiced licks and nips later and she was writhing, moaning…hands clutching his head for dear life, the storm outside forgotten in favor of the storm raging in her own bedroom. He parted her folds and licked up, flicking her nub, over and over until she was crying for release. Then he plunged his tongue and three fingers inside, pressing against her magic spot. She screamed his name as she shattered into a thousand pieces.

He held her for endless moments licking her and soothing her but keeping the arousal there. She moaned and whispered his name. He rolled her over onto her stomach putting a pillow under her hips. After handing her the vibrator and making sure it hit her clitoris, he raised her hips and gently, but relentlessly pushed into her.

"Turn it on, love. Stimulate yourself; I want to feel it too." She turned on the vibrator and felt a jolt go through her clitoris right into the pleasure center of her brain. She cried out, feeling the lovely pressure and glide of his penis gliding against her g-spot and the vibrator stimulating the clitoris. He praised her, and told her how beautiful she was, how incredibly sexy. He could feel the vibrations through her sex and it was incredible. She raised her hips a scant inch more and tensed up…her cry of completion was music to his ears. His hips pistoned between straining thighs and his name became a loving mantra on her lips. He braced himself above her and came with a cry, spurting his seed within her, as she came a third time, convulsing around him.

They cleaned up the best they could and cuddled close in the big bed. "Are you alright now?" David's voice was hoarse.

"Yeah," she giggled. His heart lifted at the sound. "Thanks, honey. God…I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Let's get some sleep. We have an early flight to catch. Can't be late introducing the twins to Mickey Mouse." She smiled and lifted her head for a thorough good night kiss.

In the dark night the thunder still rumbled and boomed.

In her husband's loving arms Wendy peacefully slept.

THE END


End file.
